


When We Start Over

by GingerSnappish, kraken_wise



Series: (Dying Is Easy, Young Man) Living Is Harder [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben lives, Comic, Fix-It, Hux lives, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Comic, M/M, Tros fix-it, dysfunctionally compatible space boyfriends, in which Ben Solo has questionable habits, running away from problems always works Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/pseuds/GingerSnappish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/pseuds/kraken_wise
Summary: Kylo wakes up on Exegol and rescues Hux, who also -miraculously- lived.This is what happens after.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: (Dying Is Easy, Young Man) Living Is Harder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623298
Comments: 33
Kudos: 270





	When We Start Over

After TROS, Kylo wakes up wondering why he's still alive and reaches out in the Force for Hux....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Chapter Two should be up soon!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter and Tumblr and the site, in the meantime!
> 
> https://twitter.com/SnappishGinger
> 
> https://gingersnappish.tumblr.com
> 
> https://www.gingersnappishcomics.com


End file.
